In That Moment
by Shiharuu-Desu
Summary: Keigo Takami, the number two hero, hero name; Hawks. Raised for the sole purpose of fulfilling society's ideas of a "hero," Hawks can't help but feel like he's living in a cage. In between hero work and scouting undercover in the League of Villains, how can he say he truly knows what remains of him when the masks come off?
1. Crash Landing

"Um...are you alright?"

Keigo groggily withdrew his hand from...underwater(?) and pushed back his bangs that also, for some reason, were soaked. His clothes-coincidentally-were also fully soaked. Bewildered, he glanced around. Man, he must truly be exhausted if he flew around on autopilot. Let's see….He was in the middle of what seemed to be a courtyard. Columns created "walls" towards the building; where numbers decorated doorways and child artwork clung to the drywall. A school?  
Looking down, Hawks realized that he was-in fact-sitting right in the middle of a small pond. His wings ached, and he shifted uncomfortably with a groan. Wet feathers were such a pain to deal with.

"Mr. Hawks? Did you hear me? Are you hurt?"

Keigo peered lazily upwards, only to meet 17 round delight-filled pairs of eyes and 1 narrowly creased pair of amber ones. Amber-eyes wore a light purple shirt, her hair, a faded white lavender, towered smoothly in a high ponytail. Tied around her waist a white apron read, "Ms. Suzuki," and clutched around her legs were 17 children, all dressed in an orderly school uniform. Kindergartners? Keigo wasn't quite sure, he could barely remember his childhood days outside of the agency.

"It's Hawks! The number two pro hero! He's so coooool~" One of the students bravely stepped forward from behind the young teacher, only for her to grab him by the collar and drag back into place.

"Honda-kun! Hold on! We have to see if Mr. Hawks is okay!"

She regarded Hawks carefully, her eyes narrowed and squinted despite being under the shade of the nearby tree. She chewed her lower lip slightly between her teeth, perplexed.  
"Hey...if you're okay you should at least answer, right?"

It was only then that Hawks realized he hadn't properly addressed any of her questions-well, question. He must really be tired to be slipping so out of it like this.  
"Fine, fine!" He answered cheerily, raising from the pond and ruffling his wings. The young children breathed out squeals of delight as water droplets bombarded them.

"Sorry to intrude on your lesson sensei~ I'll be on my way now." Cracking his knuckles towards the sky, Hawks inwardly groaned. In between continuing his plans with the league and relaying information, he also had to ensure that there existed no suspicions of him. The public would grow weary if he disappeared entirely, and the league would question if he didn't maintain his appearance of a "hero" to further their plans. Like switching between two masks.  
After all, only those who do not belong are able to equip such masks-for they are desperate to fit in wherever they can. Keigo longed to be free from such thoughts, yet he also questioned if that would truly be freedom.  
In a world such as this, was freedom even an option anymo-

A warm hand spreads across his forehead. Instinctively, Hawks flexes his wings, the tips of his feathers curling from behind his back, encasing him-pointed at Amber-eyes who has someone managed to invade his personal space.  
He can see it in her eyes. She falters slightly. Her knees buckle a bit forward. Her gaze grounds Hawks back to reality. Right now, Keigo Takami is Hawks, the number two pro hero. With a reassuring smile, Hawks steadies her tumble and draws his wings back,

"Sorry, there sensei! You probably shouldn't make a habit of suddenly touching people. Not that I mind though."  
And just like that, the mask has naturally plastered itself masterfully. Good. She'd probably ask for a photo or an autograph or something. Then he could head back to the agency for a bit before leading back to work with the league. Just thinking about it caused his head to ache. Something as-

And then he felt it. It was a small sensation at first, soft and tingly. As soon as Hawks acknowledged the feeling, it quickly morphed into a rush of relief. It was as if Hawks found himself free-floating in a cozy river of security. The pleasant sensation was instantly followed by an emotion of calmness. Despite all the stress still lingering in his mind, all Keigo could feel was, well, calm-almost rested somehow, as if he just slept for 3 days straight.

"Oh geez, I knew you weren't feeling well, but this is terrible! How could you say you're fine with such a big smile?" Amber-eyes pulls back her hand from his forehead and brings it to the side of her head with a huge scowl on her face.  
With a sigh, she turns to her class, "Everyone, we all rushed outside when we heard that huge crash. But everything is alright now. Please return to the classroom and finish your lunches. I'll be right in."

The children respond with an excitedly, "Yes~" before rushing back inside their classroom, their thoughts of Hawks overtaken by the reminder of their now cold lunches.

"Was that your quirk sensei?" Hawks ask interestingly.

She turns back to face him after the last student enters the classroom.

"I apologize for being so forward! I could feel your emotions so clearly you see...and the teacher in me couldn't really take it when you said you were fine." She bows down profusely, apologetic.

"No, no! I'm grateful for it really. You saved me big time. But do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She nods cheerily, a huge contrast against her now pale face. "By all means."

"What do you mean you could feel my emotions? And why do I feel so much better now, and yet you look so worn out?"

Amber-eyes laughs. "Ah, you were right when you asked if it was because of my quirk. My quirk allows me to feel the emotions of the people around me, both mentally and physically. I'm able to take away someone's targeted emotion as long as I'm touching them, have experienced that emotion before, and am able to exchange it with my current emotional state."

Then the calm he had now...were her feelings? Even with his feathers pointed at her, knees buckling and unsteady, she was calm?

Hawks lets out an impressed whistle, "That's quite a quirk you have! But that means you exchanged your emotional state with my own, are you sure you're alright?" Grateful as he was, Keigo had no desire to force his emotions on her.

"Don't worry, don't worry~ I'll only hold on to your emotions for maybe...half an hour? Though it usually depends on how great the person was feeling the emotion. But I'll be fine, really!" She smiles, and for some reason, Hawks no longer needs any reassurance.

It's strange. She's a civilian, a stranger. Yet another person that he only has to perform for. And yet in mere minutes, she easily saw through him and even went as far as to make his lie a reality. Right now, he truly did feel "fine," which was something he hadn't felt in weeks. Suddenly, the classroom door swings open. A young girl with swinging braids stands in the doorway.

"Suzuki-Sensei! Honda-kun spilled his soup all over the table!"

Amber-eyes flinches at the volume of her voice, but her smile never leaves her face.

"Well, then Mr. Number Two Hero thank you for visiting our school! I'm glad you're alright now. Please do try and pay attention when you're flying." She turns to leave, eyes never once taking a second glance at Hawks.  
It's then that Hawks begins to wonder. This girl, this school, these children. When the fighting began, would they make it out safely? This town couldn't be much further from where the league was operating. What if...the only person to ever see the real him-even if it was just a glimpse-no longer existed in the world?

"Sensei~ Hold on just a minute."  
She freezes mid-step, her hand on the doorway as she arches slightly to look behind her. "Yes?"  
With a single thought, a feather gracefully flies towards her (she gasps in surprise) and softly floats down into her hands.

"Thank you. Hold on to that. If you ever need something, you let me know."  
If there was ever truly anyone in the world who deserved a hero, he figured it should probably be someone like her.

With that, Hawks arches his back; stretches slightly, and takes off into the air. Swirling droplets of pond water and fallen leaves fill the courtyard.  
Mio Suzuki glances down at the single feather in the palms of hands. What was she supposed to do with this? Dropping it into her apron pocket, she steps into the classroom and shuts the door.


	2. Beautiful

Mio sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Today had been rather eventful. After Hawks' surprise visit in the courtyard, the kids remained riled up, boundless with more than their usual amount of energy.

Scrunching her hair against a tower, Mio couldn't help but recall the number two hero's complexion. He was so pale, and when he finally answered her, he looked as if he'd just seen a ghost! She knew that heroes had it rough, constantly fighting battles and saving people, but she had seen so little of Hawks in the news lately, was he involved in something away from the public eye?

Slipping her flannel PJs on, Mio flicked off the bathroom light as she exited to her living room. It's not like it's any of her business what the number two hero does. Placed on her coffee table, a matte maroon feather tauntingly sits as if asking, "Really? You aren't even a little bit curious?"  
With a huff, Mio grabs it in between her thumb and index finger. It's unexpectedly soft? Having seen what his feathers can do, Mio certainly wouldn't have used the word "soft" to describe them-but that was before she actually got her own personal feather.

_"Thank you. Hold on to that. If you ever need something, you let me know."_

His eyes had been so...sad as if begging her to look deeper, to search a little bit harder, to see something. His emotions were even more of a whirlwind. Ranging from puzzled to amused, delighted and uncertain all in the span of a few moments, it was as if Mio was dealing with one of her kindergartners. She blows on the feather softly, watching as it bends backward slightly in the air. Well, whatever.

With a slight moan, Mio stretches-her hands moving towards the ceiling. She needed something to wind down her racing mind. Grabbing a throw blanket draped across her couch, Mio unclasps the chain on her window, slipping outside into the dark cold as she makes her way up the ladder to the roof. Perks to living on the highest floor of the apartment complex.

She can see her breath, but that doesn't matter. It's a cloudless sky, and the stars are shining brightly. How beautiful…  
Eyes drifting across the night sky, as the apartment water tower hones into view, a wicked idea blooms in Mio's mind. With a sky as pretty as this, of course a better view would be ideal!

And that was how she found herself lying atop the water tower, snuggled into her blanket and stargazing-her phone softly playing music beside her. Nights such as these gave her peace.

"Perfect for stargazing! I'm glad I climbed up here."  
Hawk's red feather sits lightly across her chest, and she finds herself reaching for it again, caressing it between her fingers. How strange. Why did she even bring it with her?

Suddenly, a gust of wind causes the tower to tremble with a concerning groan. Huh...best to get down now. Now a little anxious, Mio gathers her things, making to step down the ladder of the water tower-until another blast of wind causes her to shriek loudly. Scrambling back onto the surface of the tower, Mio once again screams as the ladder goes tumbling to down to the surface of the roof, free from the screws that held it to the tower. Great.

"This is just perfect…" Mio grumbles, heart-wrenching as the tower lets out another series of loud rumbles. She reaches for her phone, pressing the home button repeatably only to stare down a dark screen. Dead.

She stares down at the ground. "Maybe I could just...jump down?"  
The distance wasn't that high and if something did go wrong, how badly could she possibly be injured? Resolved stupidly set, Mio flings her blanket over her shoulder, steps to the edge of the tower, and jumps.

But fate has other plans. The hinge that once glued the ladder in place snugs through her blanket, and her body slams to a sudden halt as it runs out of length. The tower groans once more.

Mio's heart beats drastically in her chest. Now suspended in the air, clutching her blanket to support her, she glances down. The long way to the surface...is actually quite daunting now. The wind blows once more, and this time, her body actually shifts a little with it, sending her slightly over the edge of the roof. To her horror, attempting to climb back up using the blanket results in only the sound of tearing.

"Urgh! Oh no. Oh god. Oh goodness. This is bad. Wheeew is this bad." Panic begins to well inside her chest, if she doesn't die from this fall, she will from the weight of anxiety looming atop her.

"Help! Anyone! Help! Please!" She screams into the void, knowing there isn't anyone who can hear her over the wind.

"Oh god. This is it. This is how I die. Here lies Mio Suzuki, dead from her own stupidity." She sobs, tears falling from her face in big fat drops.

"I must say Suzuki-Sensei, you are quite the amusing one~"

**(1 hour ago)**

"So what I'm saying is, well, pancakes are better than waffles!" Twice, a member of the League of Villains flashes Hawks a huge thumbs up after the end of his declaration.

"Right, right." Hawks laughs, eyes staring at the map before him. It was frustrating, having come this far and still not knowing where Tomura Shigaraki was hiding.

"Hey Twice-"  
There's a light shiver that runs up his spine. Faint vibrations echo throughout his mind. Someone...is touching his feathers. Or...feather? Pale lavender hair and amber-eyes instantly fill his mind.

"Hawks? You alright man?" Twice asks concern in his voice.

"I'm fine fine~ It's just the pesky people from the agency. They want me to come in and work a late night."

Twice lets out a knowing muse, "Hero work. You must hate it, but don't worry! Hang in there just a bit longer!"

"Yeah yeah~ It'll all be over soon. After all-hhngh?!"

The hairs on the back of Hawks' neck stiffen as he feels a soft sensation build at the bottom of his spine. She's...she's blowing on his feather!  
Twice stares flabbergasted at his winged partner. "What's wrong? Have to poop?"

Hawks shakes his head, running a hand over his face flabbergasted. He gave her his feather in case she was in danger, not so she could play around with it!  
"I better head to the agency. Don't want them catching wind of my time here." Hawks spins on his heel out the door, waving goodbye to Twice.

He can feel more movement, can feel when the air changes. She's gone outside. If she was going to be constantly touching him, then perhaps giving the feather to her in the first place wasn't the best idea.

It definitely wasn't a good idea-even if she had just placed it somewhere safe. He had been out of his element, had let his guard down in front of her briefly. This made her dangerous.

In fact, if the Commission caught wind of all this, they definitely would order him away from her. Suzuki-Sensei was a danger to the operation, he knew this.  
So then why was he flying to her? To get the feather back, that's all there was to it. He'd catch a glimpse of her, take the feather while she was asleep and she'd be none the wiser. Then everything would resume as normal. He would finish the job, and then some.

He can feel her talking, can feel the slight buzz of music and can feel the wind. Huh...she's somewhere up high. The fact that she had carried his feather with her surprised him, but it didn't matter. This only made getting it back from her easier, since he could tell where she was. As he continues flying towards the town of the school, there's little change in the vibrations around his feather. She must have settled down.

But then just as quickly, Hawks feels the wind change, feels a series of vibrations that no doubt would have left her in disarray.  
"Maybe I could just...jump down?"

Huh?! He knew she was somewhere up high, and now she wanted to jump down? He was under the impression that Suzuki-Sensei was strange...but now she was just being stupid.

"She wouldn't seriously jump would sh-"

Again, there's a series of vibrations that urge Hawks to fly faster. She jumped. This idiot actually jumped.

The vibrations of the feather increasingly grow stronger as Hawks nears what seems to be the roof of an apartment complex. Of course, having eyes trained ever since he was young, Hawks spots her right away.

She looks different from how she did earlier in the day. Her hair is down now, flowing freely in the wind, and she's dressed in flannel pajamas that make her strangely seem less teacher-like. Ah. She's also hanging from a water tower crying her eyes out.

"Oh god. This is it. This is how I die. Here lies Mio Suzuki, dead from her own stupidity."

Mio Suzuki. So her name is Mio. Keigo can't help but think that it suits her. He lets out a slight chuckle at her words. So afraid of dying, but choosing to leave words like that behind? How strange.

"I must say Suzuki-Sensei, you are quite the amusing one~" With a single thought Hawks wills the feather in her left hand to surge out from her grasp, zooming to the collar of her flannel shirt and floating her into his arms.

Mio squeezes her eyes shut, hears the rushing of wind in her ears until...warm arms whirl around her, she's pressed against a broad chest, and instinctively, her hands interlace behind her savior's neck. Her fingertips brush against something...something soft. She doesn't have to open her eyes to know who this is, but she does anyway.

"Hawks…" She whispers. And there he is, in all his hero likeness. But the look on his face isn't that one of a hero. The night stars blink from out behind his blonde hair, and although his mask stands between them, she can see the light in his eyes. His wings take up the entire canvas of the dark sky-a stark contrast against the black drop that only serves to make him seem so much more magical. He doesn't smile, however, in fact, his mouth is set in a slight frown as if he's debating if he should let go of her entirely. That's beside the fact though. Right now, in this moment, Mio thinks he's beautiful.

Her eyes and nose are red from the blowing cold, and there's an illuminating trail passing down the sides of her cheeks, no doubt left behind because of her tears. Her arms are wrapped behind his neck, something that many people have done as he saved them. So why does he feel this way?

She rears back, opens her eyes and says his name in a slight whisper as if she can't believe that he's actually here. Below her, the city lights gleam dimly, encasing the sides of her face with a slight glow. Two strangers, floating in the empty sky surrounded by darkness. In this moment, she is beautiful.

Hawks frowns. No. He isn't allowed to think things like that. Not now, not ever. She's a regular civilian. Yes. He's just saving another civilian. He's just doing his job. He wills a smile to his face,

"Fancy meeting you here Suzuki-Sensei~ Out for a midnight flight?"


	3. Window

Ah. It's there again. That perfectly plastered smile of his that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Mio had felt such a rush of warmth over her skin, knowing-feeling-that it wasn't because of the way he held her; or the way her face was pressed into his wind shifted blonde hair; wasn't because of his breath whispering in her ear; but was because of his own emotions that were leaking over the boundaries of her skin.

But as quickly as that warmth had come, it retreated-boiled down and dissipated leaving nothing but ice-cold indifference to wash over her. The same feeling had enveloped her when they had first met earlier. Of course. How could she forget? Right now in front of her was the number two hero Hawks. Nothing more, nothing less.

More so, she had almost just died! This was not the time to be throwing herself into a certain winged hero's arms.

"Oh ya know….just thought I'd see how it feels to fly." Ignoring the smallest corner of her heart that told her not to, Mio pulls away from the crook of his neck-the echoes of her breath mixing in with his.

Hawks can hear the slight tremble of her voice, the way it shakes-and although she's pulled away from him, he can still feel her hands clenched tightly behind him. His eyes narrow in amusement briefly. How stubborn, trying to feign calmness when in reality, her mind was no doubt racing. No one was calm in the face of death, in battle or outside of it. This was something Hawks knew without a doubt.

"Still wanna see how it feels?" He pulls her back against his chest, with one arm wrapped securely around her back and the other around the length of her waist (Hawks ignores the thoughts that the shape of her curves surge forward in him) and without a word of warning, powerfully beats his wings once. The pair dart forward higher into the sky-Mio's scream of distress following behind them as if they were a missle.

Mio can feel their bodies soaring forward through the sky at an alarming speed. She doesn't dare open her eyes. Somehow, she's found herself clinging onto him desperately once more, face tucked away into the crook of his neck as her arms nearly strangle him. She can feel his wings brushing up against her knuckles with each beat, adding to her anxiety. Urgh! What was with this guy?! Wasn't he supposed to, oh who knows, save her?!

She resists the urge to scream at him to let her go, part of her suspecting that he really would release her to plummet to her death before scooping her up again. Mio had no desire whatsoever to go through an ordeal like that.  
Instead, she settles for shouting, "I hate you!" as they continue to fly. She feels his shoulders shake lightly, hears the soft chuckle that escapes his lips as he slows to a halt.

"You're clinging on to me pretty closely for someone that hates me." Hawks tease, not bothering to pull away as he looks down at her against his chest.

Mio pulls away with vigor, the tips of her ears flushed and cooled. "What choice did I have? Aren't heroes supposed to treat normal people delicately?"

Hawks raises an eyebrow at her. "Normal people don't go around hanging off water towers."

H-how dare he! Mio wiggles in his grasp, ears reddening further than just the tip. "It's not like I wanted to fall on purpose!"

Hawks laughs in response. Her emotions are written so clearly on her face-he can't help but think that her quirk suits her perfectly. Mio Suzuki was perfectly in touch with herself. That thought brought a tinge of jealousy inside him. How did it feel to know who you were so completely? Hawks wasn't so sure.

In the amount of time Hawks spent pondering down at her, Mio squirmed uncomfortably. She felt his emotion of wonder coat over her skin as he stared down at her. His piercing gold eyes were taking in her every detail-she had no intention of being studied thank you very much. So instead of dealing with his stare peacefully, Mio began to glance around, shifting uncontrollably as she tried to figure out where exactly he'd taken her.  
The two were in some sort of clearing. She saw no sign of the city life that they had clearly just escaped from. Around her towered, a forest full of luscious pink cherry blossoms, below her a calm lake sprinkled with petals reflected the night sky; small rectangular lanterns of metal charmingly boarded the edges of the lake.

"How pretty…"

Mio stops her squirming as she takes in the view. It was long past cherry blossom season, so how could this forest be so lively?  
Hawks watches as her expression of glee slowly morphs into one of suspicion. He much preferred her smiling.  
"Someone I know has a quirk that keeps the trees here blooming. How's this for a midnight flight huh sensei~?"  
And just like that, her childlike smile returns to her face and she resumes her sight-seeing. But Hawks has no interest in the view around him-troubles that weigh so heavily on his mind once again surface as a shadow falls across his face.  
It's a hero's job to make people smile. That's the only reason why he got more involved than he should have. Yes. Right now the one holding Mio in his arms was Hawks; the one making her smile was Hawks; not Keigo Takami, but Hawks, a hero who was only displaying to her professional courtesy.

But deep down, Keigo knew. Knew that it was _his_ choice to bring her to _this_ place-that it was his will that wanted to bring her here because a view like this suited her. His whole life he had lived as he was told-done as he was told. Raised to do as he must within the cage of being a "hero." He had never once stepped out of line-why was there a need to? The people loved him, the Commission treated him well, compared to his previous way of life, this was better.

But even so, Keigo desperately pleaded to the universe for just this one time-to just this once; let Keigo have the moment of taking her here for himself. Not for anyone else. His first choice.  
"Hawks?" She asks suddenly, her face peering in closely at his. "Everything...alright?"

Hawks' eyes widened at her sudden approach. That's right….her quirk meant she could so easily see through him-which meant that their time in this moment was over. Wiping his mind clean of any thoughts, he washed away his emotions with them.

"Perfectly fine sensei~ So how about it? Have you had your fill?"

Mio's face clouds over, now it is she who studies and stares at the face. The only difference is that unlike her, Hawks does not turn away. What reason does he have to? She was just a civilian.

With a huff, Mio sighs. "Yes. I'd like to go home now please." What he's thinking has nothing to do with her. There's no reason for her to feel upset that he's obviously set a boundary. A civilian and a hero. There was the line. She mustn't cross it.

Hawks wraps his arms around her once more, but this time Mio wills herself look outward as he takes off. Remaining on the other side of the line means personal space. Although she tries to be brave as they fly through the air, she eventually closes her eyes and clenches her fist-but refuses to cling to him.

To her surprise, when Hawks finally pulls to a stop, she finds herself not at the roof of her apartment complex-but right outside her open window.  
"How did you-"

She begins to look at the hero in question, but plastered on his face is "hero's smile" as he simply says, "Since it's open I figured it's how you had to come from to get on the roof."

Hawks sets her on the windowsill gently, unknowingly to Mio, the feather he gave her has now slipped right back into its place on his left-wing.  
"Seeya sensei~" With a quick wink, he takes off, and he's gone.

Mio stares at his departing figure as Hawks flies away. How he was able to suddenly appear before her not once-but twice today was a mystery to her. Perhaps she should count herself lucky for meeting with the number two hero twice in a day. She laughs at that thought as she slips inside her apartment, the windowpane sliding shut shortly after.

A little ways further from her apartment, Hawks pauses his flight and glances behind him just in time to see the window seal shut.


	4. Balloons

"Suzuki-Sensei, will Hawks come to visit us again?"

Mio glances across the wide circle table, meeting the eyes of her young student who-like the rest of her group members, was supposed to be reading. Mio sighs before a small smile grace her lips and she reassuringly pats the young girl's hand gently. Feelings of excitement and anticipation instantly flood into her system.

"I'm not sure. Hawks is still a pro hero right? He's busy helping other people." As soon as the words leave her mouth, the feelings of excitement and anticipation that had been flowing into her instantly morph into prickly sensations of disappointment and sadness. Mio takes a deep, calming breath to steady herself-whispering into her mind that the feelings she is currently experiencing are not her own. It does little to help.

"Sensei, why won't he come back? Is it because we're trouble makers?" Another student asks although the words trouble makers come out more as "tubble markers".

The atmosphere in the classroom now effectively broken, other students begin to set their own books down, making their way towards the circle table where the conversation began.

Mio lets out a huff of air, her bangs moving from her face softly. All around her she feels the mass surge of disappointment echo off the classroom walls. She feels her own irritation needle through the ocean of emotions-not at her students, but at the certain pro hero that had placed her in this predicament. Hawks had swept by like a wild wind with no explanation.

Having woken up this morning Mio had questioned the location of the feather she had received from him, only to discover that it had disappeared. She had a strong suspicion that this was probably due to Hawks-which meant that she no longer had any way of contacting him! Admittingly though, Mio felt that even if she could reach him, Hawks did not seem like a pro hero who would come visit a kindergarten in the middle of nowhere. Which means that she was still left alone in this problem. Well-her and a room full of five and six years old who looked ready to cry.

Mio glances outside through the classroom window, the large tree and pond Hawks had landed in days ago still remain undisturbed. The truth would break their hearts, so instead, Mio opts for a half-truth. Besides, perhaps this was a much better way of handling the situation. With a deep breath, Mio clears her throat loudly over the course of child whimpering. Instantly, all eyes turn to her as the room hushes.

"Class, I suppose, if-and only _if_-everyone finishes their work for the day, then we could end our lesson a bit early later…"  
Unimpressed eyes stare back at her as she pauses. In the back of the room, another child resumes their moaning and groaning.

Mio continues anyways, "We could end our lesson a bit early...and then as a class, we can go out and make a sign for Hawks. So that if he passes by, he'll know how much you all miss him."  
No one answers her, but instantly, Mio feels excitement and joy flush across her skin. She lets out a relieved breath. She can't help but feel a bit proud of herself. This way, she hasn't promised them something she can't deliver, yet has encouraged them to reach towards a compromise. They would actually learn patience and teamwork in the process! This time, there's no need to reassure herself that the emotions that stamp themselves into her skin aren't her own.  
A while later, those same emotions remain as she waves goodbye to her departing students, their sign for Hawks clear as day in the courtyard. Pinned to the trunk of the tree is the sign, "Hawks' Perch" written in scribbly handwriting. Around the upper branches of the tree are red balloons, drifting up in the sky (though not high enough to cause danger)-kept afloat thanks to another faculty member's quirk. Each student had left messages on their balloon, and though it was probably a long shot that Hawks would return, Mio felt satisfied.

With one final look at the tree, Mio grabbed her bag and headed home.

Hawks' wings twitched slightly with irritation. Staring at the whiteboard before him, he sighs. Another day with no leads whatsoever. He found that these days he was more critical and easily irritable-something that he refused to acknowledge was because seeing a certain amber-eyed teacher was no longer an option.

Everything was her fault. She had literally waltzed into his life, touching him and plaguing his thoughts to the point where he could no longer make sense of anything. When he talked with others, he thought of her laugh. When he felt cold, he thought of the warmth that radiated through him when he held her in his arms. When he closed his eyes at night for peace, all he could see were her amber eyes peering questioningly at him. It was strange. Inside, Hawks felt no particular attraction to her-yet he felt drawn to her, felt her absence more than anything-which in itself was absurd; up until 3 days ago, she had been absent from his life!

"Hey, Hawks man. You okay?" Twice's voice rings out throughout the room.

Hawks shakes his head slightly to ease his thoughts. "I'm alright. Suppose I'm just feeling tired."

Twice regards him thoughtfully, "Why not call it a night? We need you at your best or else our dream won't come true!" a few moments later, he follows with, "You weakling!."  
Used to his comments by now, Hawks simply nods in agreement but feels a twinge in his chest at the villain's words. "Our dream."

Jin Bubaigawara, a man that Hawks had once seen as an easy opponent-and as a way into the league. But over a short amount of time, working side by side made things excruciatingly clear to Hawks. "Villian," "Hero," what did labels like that even mean? Underneath the masks, weren't people all the same? How was he any better than the villain Twice-a man who cared for his allies and worked for his beliefs? How was he, a "hero" qualified to dedicate and punish what beliefs were "correct" for someone to have?  
Thoughts like this, paired with the storm that was Mio Suzuki only intensified Hawks developing headache. Maybe some night air and a good night's rest would help do some good and clear his head. He sighs, runs his hand over his face and makes his way to the door.

"Hey. Hold on a minute" Twice concerningly halts his exit.

Hawks feels his fingers twitch slightly at his side. Calm down. Play it cool. Nothing to raise any alarms has been done. But still, should it come down to it, subduing Jin Bubaigawara quietly-in the middle of the entire operation- would be no small feat.  
Twice inches closer, until suddenly he slaps his arm over Hawks' shoulder, patting it reassuringly. "You've been working harder than anyone else. Take the night off."  
Hawks relaxes slightly, instantly falling back into his role as he swings his right arm behind Twice, mimicking his gesture. "Thanks, man! Sorry about this-it's embarrassing." With that, Hawks resumes his exit, making haste to the outside of the hospital before taking off into the night sky.

There's something about being in the air that makes him feel safe. Secure. It's a completely illogical thought-false peace. Even up here, where the moon kisses the skyline, danger potentially looms. But then again, Hawks is used to never being fully comfortable-used to always having his guard up.

But for the time being, Hawks is willing to settle for the false security the evening peace brings. The cool night air that brushes against his face is a familiar touch. The beating of his wings is the only sound to echo among the stars and to reach his ears. Right now, in this moment, there's only him. No commission orders, no league, and no Amber-eyes. This is his space-at least for a little while.

But the peace slowly chips away as Hawks realizes that he'll pass the kindergarten. His agency isn't that far but flying over the school is unavoidable. But regardless, it's just a school. There's no special meaning to it. And once again, lured by a false security, Hawks continues his flight. That is until the school hones into view-the school and a mass of red that wasn't quite there before.

Descending a bit lower, Hawks can already see what they are without being near them. They're balloons-red balloons to be exact. Curiosity more than anything causes Hawks to gravitate lower until he is left flying slightly below the top of countless red balloons.

"The strings are yellow...so bright." He mumbles as he reaches forward, tugging a balloon down to his eye level. In big disorganized scribbles, it reads, "Mr. Hawks, my favorit hero."  
The misspelling brings a smile to his face, and before he knows it, Hawks is flying from string to string, reading each endearing message. Most of them read along the lines of, "We miss you." or "Visit us again soon!" How long, he wondered, did they plan to leave these balloons here? Not until he visited he hoped. Mio Suzuki was a disaster waiting to happen. Staying away from her was imperative to his goal-which meaning staying away from the school.  
Hawks knew this, understood and agreed with the logic behind it. Yet, after reading through each balloon, he continued combing through the red mass-searching. That was how he found himself at the base of the tree. Having found no balloon he had yet to read, Hawks read the sign "Hawks' Perch" pinned to the base of the tree. He knew it was her handwriting.

Good, he thought. This was good. She had moved on with her life. Their meeting was simply a coincidence, a chance encounter that she could go on and say "I met the number two pro hero!" and then continue on her way. This is how things should be.  
He felt a little bit disgruntled, but this was a feeling he could easily tuck away, compared to the other feelings he felt around Mio Suzuki-this was nothing. Satisfied, Hawks runs his fingers along the sign, pausing as his sharp eyes catch the uneven edge of the bottom of the paper. Double folded? He pries the sheets apart gently, watching as another sheet of paper reveals itself behind the sign. There's no mistake. It's her handwriting.

_"The night was...fly safely. Stay safe.."_

Hawks can't see what was written between "was" and "fly," she's crossed out the words. However, there's no question in his mind about what she was referring to. All at once, the memories of that night come flooding into his mind. Eyes floating in the air, warmth surging through him. Amber-eyes. Swirling cherry blossoms and muddled breaths. Beautiful.

And before he can stop himself, Hawks takes off into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Steam from a teal mug lofts towards Mio's nose. Mmm...the smell of hot chocolate. Mio takes hold of the long silver spoon that towers slightly above the brown chalky liquid and rows it in long circular motions absentmindedly. In her other hand, she scrolls through her smartphone leisurely, skimming through the day's incidents and news.

"Nothing about Hawks today either..." Mio found it strange. Although in the past she hadn't been an avid fan of Hawks-or any pro hero really-she would often see his name in one of the various reports of the day's hero work. She understood that there was more to being a hero than just fighting huge scary bad guys, but for his name not to be mentioned at all-especially as the number two hero-made her wonder.

But then again, this had nothing to do with her. In fact, if Hawks had never fallen into the courtyard pond, she never would have noticed his absence in the press. Yes-this had nothing to do with her. That night had been about hero work. The feather had been about hero work. His overall actions were strange, and his health didn't seem well, but well, he was a hero after all. Besides, based on all the articles she read about him yesterday, Hawks himself was always strange.

Standing in the middle of her kitchen, Mio sternly nods to herself. That's all there was to it. Thinking about it for the rest of the night would get her nowhere. Tomorrow was another bright and early day, bed was the-

Thunk. Tap. Tap

Mio jolts upright, her knees slamming into the kitchen counter. "Arghh!"  
Instantly she bites onto her lower lip sharply, the slight hint of metallic in her mouth not even registering as panic kicks her mind into overdrive.

Thunk. Tap. Tap.

Mio turns to face the source of the knocking. The window.

Is it an ax murderer? A villain? A cat?

All those possibilities are completely valid. Anxiety floods to her chest as Mio clenches her cellphone closer-eyes glued to the window shades.

Thunk. Tap. Tap….and then...pacing?

"Holy shit...they're gonna break in!" She mutters hushly under her breath. Looking about the room, Mio bolts for the baseball bat in the living room corner-a bat she had purposely purchased for reasons such as these.  
Bat in hand, Mio creeps towards the window, her knees slightly shaking.

Should she call the police? Probably-but she's already found herself in front of the window. Besides, what if it really is just a cat?

…..But what if it really is an ax murderer? Her quirk wasn't defensive OR offensive, in fact, it was almost totally worthless in combat.

Mio inadvertently lets out a frustrated sigh before shaking her head firmly. "I just need to check."

With a sudden surge of adrenaline Mio yanks the navy tassel dangling from the blinds, causing the plastic planks to furl rapidly upwards. With a scream she raises the smooth wooden bat in one hand as she pushes out the window pane.

"Gahhhh!" Panic overtaking her system, Mio prepares to swing the weapon in her hands, her mind not fully registering the spectacle before her. All at once, time stills.

Red wings furl and collapse together as leather boots roughly tap onto the window sill briefly. His fingers are covered partially by his open cut gloves, the rough fabric brushes against her jaw as his palm covers her lips. His leather boots gracefully step off from the window sill as she finds herself taking steps back, her back softly rubbing against the fabric of her beige sofa. The sound of hits her ears before his voice does-his wings relaxing and spreading outward as he enters into the more spacious area of her apartment instead of the cramped space of the window. His lips are crooked into a boyish lopsided smile as he looks down at her, his face hovering mere inches before her as the air slightly remains between his feathers.

"Whoa whoa there! Relax Suzuki-Sensei! You'll wake up the entire complex with that scream~"

Red wings light up her otherwise bland living room. Brown molten eyes peer down at her. She knows it's him. She really really does. His hands cover her lips and she knows they're his, knows that she's in no real danger. Not when he's here.

But the adrenaline still remains in her veins. Her heart is still pumping rapidly, and every instinct in her body fired off the moment his foot stepped off the windowsill. Before she can even stop herself, the wooden bat in her hand swings out and back in-hitting  
Hawks square in the back of the head with a disturbingly loud thud.

Mio lets out another yelp when his body slumps slowly to the floor.

All at once, the situation comes rushing to her as her mind finally catches up.

"Oh shit."

Hawks groans as he slowly seems to wake from a dark sleep. Where was he? The pale lavender ceiling was definitely not the one in his office, and the bed he was sleeping on was much more comfortable than the one he usually slept on. He lets out a groan once more. And why did the back of his head hurt so much?

"Oh thank god you aren't dead!" The ceiling lights slowly dim on, not so much as to blind him. All the hairs on his body stand to attention. Unfamiliar room, dim lights, a blitz attack, he had been in situations like this more times then he'd care to count. Hawks body stiffens as all at once, his feathers release from his wings-flying point blank towards a target he knows he won't miss. He sees the tips of pale purple hair before actually seeing her. From the doorway, Mio Suzuki enters in with both hands carrying a small bed tray-she lets out a yell of surprise as her face instantly pales, all the ends of hair peaking to attention.

In her bed the number two pro hero sits up and at the ready, his eyes narrowed and brows dangerously furrowed. Maybe it's because of the dim lights, but Mio can hardly recognize the person in front of her. His face looks as if he's wrapped in shadow, clouded by something she can't see. Something she would never understand. The glint off his golden eyes sends a chill down her spine. The look on his face frightens her more than the numerous sharp feathers that loom before her.

"Mr….Hawks…?" She asks cautiously, her voice barely above a whisper.

But it's enough to bring Keigo back to his senses. Amber eyes. He's scared her. It's as clear as day to see how much he's alarmed her. Slowly, his feathers drift away towards the wings on his back, as if cradling him from the world. He groans loudly, the pain at the base of his head isn't doing much good for the headache he already had. With a sigh he throws his body back into her bed, the pillows letting out a -"oof"- as his weight sinks into the mattress once more. Staring up at her ceiling-it's blue- he asks,

"What happened?"

Mio sighs before blowing out a huff of air that shifts her bangs slightly. It seems they won't be discussing what just happened. Fine. She sets her tray of hot tea, ice packs, and painkillers on the end table beside Hawk's grumbling figure.

"It wasn't my fault okay…" She starts, glaring down at Hawks as he lets out a snort.

"Well who told you to go tapping on my window?"

Her raised voice makes him groan as his head pules once more. "Was I supposed to come in through the front door? And let someone see me?"

Mio huffs again, nudging his leg with her knee as a sign for him to sit up. With a smirk Hawks lifts his hand into the air weakly. Mio rolls her eyes as she grasps his fingers, pulling his body up into a sitting position. She swears that he's acting like a dead weight on purpose.

"I thought you were an axe murder…" She mumbles, before handing him a cup of steaming hot tea and two painkillers.

A bark of laughter escapes from his lips just as he takes a sip of the hot liquid. It sprays lightly onto his shirt-Mio rushes to the side of the bed once more, tissues in hand.

"Hah-haha! An axe murder! Yer serious?"His wings shake lightly up and down as he laughs, and despite the embarrassed flush that creeps up her neck, Mio can't help but find him adorable.

"I-I-" She finds herself stuttering. Taken aback by how silly her thinking was, but even more so at the sight of Hawks laughing and smiling in her bed. He always seemed like such a cool, easy-going hero. Hawks, the number two pro hero, "the man who's a bit too fast." Right now, he was no different from her kindergartners!

"Suzuki-Sensei~?" His teasing voice draws Mio back into reality, on his stubbled face lies a snarky grin, and once more Mio finds herself mortified.

"Geez! What did you even come for?!" She shouts, exasperated.

Hawks groans again, setting the cup back onto the tray. "Don't shout so loudly Amber-Eyes. My head's been killing me long before you swung that bat at it."

Mio freezes mid action. Accompanying his confession of pain comes a blast of anguish and instant regret, as if he's told her too much. She can feel it. With concern, she kneels back down beside his bedridden form, this time slipping her hand across his forehead.

Her quirk, now stronger with the physical contact, takes in his pain instantly. There's no way this all came from a hit to the head.

"Have you eaten anything today? Have you been getting any sleep, at all?"

Hawks can see the concern in her eyes, but can't bring himself to answer. Can't let her get any closer.

He attempts to move his head away from her hand, terrified at what she'll see he's feeling. But she's surprisingly firm. Solid. Mio Suzuki holds her ground, forcing his weakened body to still.

Suddenly, her hand feels cool against his burning skin, and the throbbing pain in the back of his mind fades away. Sweet sweet relief. But the groan that escapes her lips reveals the reality of what's happening. She was taking his pain away, taking it in herself and replacing it with her well being.

Hawks summons the remaining ounces of his strength, arms now too heavy to lift-due to now being able to finally relax-he wills two of his feathers to gently nudge her hand away.

"Stop. It'll hurt you."

Mio brushes the feathers away gently. Such a child. Even she could bear with this pain, at least for a little while. Soothingly, she runs her other hand along the top of his head. "So then why did you come?" She asks again, quieter this time. Gentle. Soothing.

Keigo can feel sleep surrounding him as it lulls his guard away. Maybe it's because of that, or maybe it's because of the way her hand feels so damn good, but the words that leave his mouth are something he knows he can never take back.

"For you."


	6. Instant Noodles

_"For you." _

Mio stirs the noodles in the pot, Hawks words echoing in her mind. She can feel an embarrassing heat creep up her neck to the apples of her cheeks. He's not in his right mind. He didn't mean it. Besides, when had she asked to see him?

_"But you're happy he came." _That treacherous thought won't leave her mind no matter how hard she tries to tell herself otherwise.

Leaving the stove, Mio reaches into her fridge, withdrawing her hand once it safely grabs hold of a small container. Placing it on the counter, she once again ventures into the frigid box only this time to pull out a small plastic bag. Returning to the stove, she switches the burner off and gives the instant noodles another stir before setting the pot safely onto the cloth she prepared in advance. Instant noodles are best when eaten directly from the pot. Mio turns her attention to the small container full of soy sauce, pleased when the lid unseals with a satisfying pop.

She reaches for a spoon, but opts to use the chopsticks in her hands instead when she realizes just how far her spoons are. Carefully, she lifts a boiled egg-now stained lightly brown from soaking in soy sauce-and places it into the pot before cutting it in half with a knife. Finally, Mio reaches for the plastic bag full of cut green onions and shreds of roasted seaweed. After sprinkling the greens into the pot, she pauses, peering down at the meal she's created.

Maybe something healthier would have been better. Or something more...homemade? She was sure this would be his first meal of the day, hell, it could be his first meal of the week. Spicy instant noodles were definitely not the right choice. But she had no idea she'd be cooking for him! There weren't any leftovers from her own dinner and the meat she'd taken out for tomorrow was still frozen solid. Besides, instant noodles were her favorite comfort food.

Placing the lid, Mio slips her fingers into her cloth pot holders while grasping a pair of chopsticks and a spoon, before making her room into her bedroom to rouse a sleeping Hawks. Hawks was sleeping in her bedroom. What had the world come to?

She flicks the lights on in her bedroom with her elbow, making sure not to change the adjustments on the lighting. It was now almost midnight, he had been asleep for almost 2 hours. Not that 2 hours was anywhere near the amount of proper rest he should be getting, but Mio wanted to make sure he actually ate something. She'd taken his headache from him, so some filling food and rest should make him feel better in the morning.

Setting the pot, pot holders, and eating utensils onto the tray she'd brought in earlier, Mio stared down at the avian man curled up in her bed. How was she supposed to wake him up? She'd prefer not to have weapons pointed in her face again thank you very much.

With a sigh, Mio pokes his left arm slightly. No response. With a huff, she lifts his arm before tossing it over his chest. Still no response. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Mio places her hand over his forehead once more. The only thing she can sense from him his...blankness. That always happens when she tries using her quirk on a sleeping target. Good, his pain hasn't returned.

Willing him awake with her quirk wasn't possible, she did have limitations of course. That left her with only one choice then.

Leaning over to peer down over his slightly stubbled face, Mio can't help but notice the winkles in-between his eyebrows. Hawks, even in his sleep, refused to lower his guard. Refused to rest. Mio wasn't sure as to why, but that thought irritated her-made her upset. At who, she wasn't quite sure, but Hawks was here so it may as well be him.

Mio gently places the palms of her hands-now warmed from the pot- onto the sides of his cheeks softly-they're surprisingly soft.

"Mr. Pro Hero….you should wake up now~," She says playfully, her irritation slowly melding into mischief. His eyelashes flick about his cheeks softly, the depths of his mind working to emerge from sleep.

"Sleeping like this is dangerous you know. Someone might attack you…"

Hawks eyes fly open, "attack" resounding in his ears. He's about to scold her, warn her not to push his buttons until suddenly he feels his lips puckering drastically-pressure from both sides of his face resound as Mio pushes his cheeks together.

She laughs at his expression, lips puckered out and eyes wide open like a fish out of water. The thought causes her to let out a short snort of laughter, and Hawks raises an eyebrow, confusion and...something else she can't quite pinpoint floods into her system. Leaning over him like this, Mio can't help but realize how breathtakingly beautiful he is. The contour of his jawline, the ridge of his nose, the way his stubble is uneven yet perfect. He's beautiful. But as she stares down into those golden eyes, she can see it. A swirl of dark that just won't leave his eyes and taints her reflection-a dark that just won't clear. He's beautiful, but something about him seems so...fragile.

"I made you food." She says, returning to a sitting position. Mio reaches for the tray as she stands, turning back around to find Hawks has groaned his way up against the headboard.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble." He says, staring at her. What time is it? In truth, a large part of him was extremely embarrassed. He was out of his element, he had been the moment he decided to come see her. But more importantly, what was happening right now, was extremely dangerous-yet alone extremely out of character.

Like it or not, he had unintentionally let his guard down. Although it had only been for a moment, the resulting matter ended with her taking a baseball bat to his head. Regardless of how he was feeling physically, being taken down by a kindergarten teacher rubbed his pride the wrong way. Both as the number two hero and as a man. Mio Suzuki was dangerous, a wonder to behold. Hawks felt better now, much better than when he had first arrived. The sleep had done him some good, Mio had taken his headache away, and she had even gone as far as to make him something to eat!

"What's wrong? Does your head still hurt?" Her voice calls him back from out of his thoughts. She's placed the tray surface across his lap, supported by the wooden legs on either side of his thighs

Before he can respond, she's reached for the tray handles once more.

"Maybe this isn't the best thing for you to be eating then… I'll make something else."

Mio wasn't sure why she thought spicy instant noodles were a good choice. Thank goodness he hadn't opened the lid, she would have been mortified-

As she starts to lift the tray, Mio jolts up slightly as rough warm hands encircle her wrist, pulling it back.

"I'm fine, my head doesn't hurt anymore-thanks to you."

Mio lets go of the tray handles, turning slowly to face Hawks. His eyes are so much more different than they were when she peered down at him. Now, he stares at her, studying her face so intensely, keeping every inch of her within his sights. Like a hawk stalking its prey. It's a different look compared to when he first woke earlier-when he was intent on defending himself. Back then, he had the eyes of a caged animal, but now, it was as if he was trying to stare right through her, to weed out her thoughts and feelings.

And that terrified her. She knew how Hawks felt, knew his feelings every time they touched, and every time they were uncontainable. But his thoughts? Thoughts were never the same as feelings, not really. Never.

"I hope you're okay with spicy food. It's chicken flavored." Mio gently pulls her wrist from his grasp, internally dismissing the fact that his touch makes her feel so...conscious of him-of the fact that he's actually here.

_"For you."_ his words come rushing back to her head, and she urgently lifts the lid from the pot, backing away as her face flushes.

Hawks regards her curiously. She was so strange. One moment she was steady, stubborn, and headstrong-and then suddenly she would be meek, embarrassed, and shy. It was no wonder she was so adept at using her quirk-she experienced various emotions all within seconds.

He peers down into the pot, recognizing it by smell rather than sight. Grabbing the pair of chopsticks Mio had set on the side, Hawks probes into the pot, raising the now slightly mushy noodles to eye level as he confirms his intuition. Instant noodles. The very same brand he kept hoarded in his agency office! Keigo can't help but burst out laughing.

"Ahrgh! I knew it!" Mio moves to slam the lid back over the pot. Effortlessly, Keigo slurps the noodles rapidly, before intercepting the metal disc with the wooden chopsticks. It's strange. He's had these exact noodles time and time again, yet they've never tasted as delicious as they do now in this moment.

Expertly with a flick of his wrist, the metal lid lands neatly lopsided off the left corner of the tray. Keigo slurps in another mouthful of noodles, "Did you add anything to this?"

Mio finds herself staring at Hawks in disbelief. He's eating it. Hawks the number two pro hero is here, slurping noodles in her bed. She's not sure why she's even surprised at what he does at this point, anything that involved both her and Hawks was strange.

"Did I….did I add anything? Uh...a soy sauce marinated egg?"

Hawks cuts into the light brown soy-sauce soaked egg floating atop his noodles, bringing it to his mouth. As he chews, his eyebrows knit together slightly, and before long, Hawks tilts his head at an amazingly cute angle in thought. It's true, the marinated egg is, in fact, delicious-but Keigo isn't certain that it's what's making the instant food so...warm. He opens his eyes to find Mio staring at him in concern, eyes darting between the pot of noodles and himself. Keigo smiles softly,

"Don't worry. It's good. Deliciously so."

And just like that, her face lights up instantly in a smile. All at once, Hawks is rushed back to that moment in time among the cherry blossoms. When he held her in his arms and felt her breath along his skin. When her heartbeat was flush alongside his own, beating away like a thunderstorm. Back in that moment, when he could finally take a breath, finally be alive.

And it's exactly because of that he has to go. Before he starts wishing for more-hoping for more. Before he can't go back. Hawks places his chopsticks to the side, despite still genuinely being hungry.

"Thank you for your hospitality Suzuki-Sensei, it's been a pleasure, it really has. But I should be getting out of your hair. Visiting you so late at night like this, what will the neighbors think?" He laughs, eyes darting away from the intense gaze of her own.

Mio's eyes narrow in disappointment, and with a sigh, she backs away from the bed. As a citizen of this country, she was grateful to all heroes, really. But why the hell were they all he so stubborn? Here she was, taking care of him and giving him a chance to rest, and instead of taking it, he wanted to go back out there, half recovered at _most. _

Hands on her hips, Mio juts her chin out slightly towards Hawks. "Mr. Hawks. I do believe it's quite irresponsible for you to be acting this way."

The chopsticks in Hawks' hands falter at her words. Honestly, he'd expected her to smile and nod and let him out the window. Besides, it's not like he was wrong in his thinking. But still, this was amusing. The kindergarten teacher seemed to be full of surprises.

"Irresponsible? For wanting to protect our reputations? Oh, please do tell me more." A smirk finds its way along his lips unconsciously, his eyes hooded in challenge-a challenge that Mio has no problem taking.

"As a hero of the country, it's your job to keep everyone safe, myself included."

"There was something like that in the job description, yeah."

"So if you continue acting this way, you'll be failing at your job." Mio huffs in satisfaction serves him right for trying to act all tough. Hawks, however, is not nearly as amused.

"Suzuki-sensei, did you hit your head too? I'm failing to see how wanting to leave your bedroom means I'm failing as a hero. Unless you're upset that you aren't my only damsel in distress?"

The tips of Mio's ears flush regardless of the irritation she feels prickle along her skin. Did he-he just insulted her! All with that stupid smirk still on his face!

"You're not feeling well."

"I'm feeling perfectly chipper now."

"You're body needs to rest."

"And it has, I'm feeling much better now."

"I knocked you out with a baseball bat!"

"Which you never apologized for by the way."

With a groan of frustration, Mio finds herself marching up to her bed, Hawks' eyes following her every move. The palms of her hands swing forward on their own accord, moving to smoosh his face together just as she's done countless of times with her kindergartners.

Hawks knows the outcome of the school teacher's movements before even she does. Unlike his previous state, his senses have returned, his mind is clearer, at least that's what he tells himself. He could easily stop her, could easily brush her hand away or stand up from the bed and excuse himself right now. But for some reason, Hawks can't do that. Pulling away from her, Hawks could do-for both her protection and his own. But to shake her off, turn her away? That was something he couldn't find within himself to do.

Maybe his mind wasn't as clear as he thought.

But then again, how could he think clearly-_ see _clearly, when those gorgeous amber orbs were staring so intently into his own? Even if they were alight with annoyance.

"Listen to me. How are you going to protect me when you're feeling so awful that I was able to take you out without using a quirk?"

In his own defense, he was perfectly capable of dealing with goons even in his previous state. He had just never expected her to be so on edge-let alone insane enough to swing a bat at him. But even he knew that saying such a thing right now could, quite possible, result in the said bat being swung at his head once more.

Mio could feel that his thoughts were elsewhere, that he wasn't listening to her in the slightest. With a sigh, Mio withdraws her hands back to her side. Fine. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Mr. Hawks."

The clipped tone to her voice suddenly bathes her in a very teacher-like aura, and even Hawks finds himself regarding her with his full attention, his thoughts forgotten.

With no warning, Mio rears her index finger flush against the underside of her thumb and flicks the winged hero smack in the center of his forehead.

"If you don't take care of your body, how am I, thus the public, ever supposed to have full faith in you? By neglecting your own health you're setting an unhealthy standard and image to everyone who respects you and looks up to you. Your job is to take care of everyone and to do that it starts with taking care of yourself. So you better step up and take responsibility!"

With that, she spins on her heel with a huff, slightly winded after the end of her long rant, and storms off towards her door, only to freeze in place.

Before Hawks can even get a word in edgewise, she's marched right back to the bed again. With a flurry of movement, Hawks can only watch as the young girl reaches into her pocket, a loud _click _being the only sound to break the silence. Without missing a beat, Mio next grasps the handles of the bed tray and makes her way back towards the door.

"You can take the bed for the night. If I find out you aren't resting then I'll post that picture everywhere, I will! It's for your own protection!" And with a final huff, Mio walks out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her with the flick of her ankle.

Hawks stares at the empty space before him, dumbfounded. His fingers move to his forehead, smoothing over the quickly reddening spot where she'd flicked him. A foreign feeling settles into his mind, a feeling that Hawks was sure wasn't his own. It takes him a few minutes to figure out what it is, and when he does, the feeling is instantly replaced with glee.

In her moment of telling him off, Mio Suzuki must have lost control of her quirk. Worried. She was worried about him. The winged hero flops back into her bed, surrounded by a faint scent of peaches and lemon. Taking over her room doesn't sit well with him, but he doubts she'd switch with him now.

She was such a wild thing. Hawks hadn't expected her temper to flare so suddenly, much less for her to be upset over his wellbeing-or the lack thereof. Her expressions were always so quick to change, in every moment there was always a different tint in her eyes, a different mark on her heart. She was adorable.

The thought of calling her such a thing to her face rises a chuckle out from Keigo, and he turns to his side, unfurling his wings comfortably. It'd be a hassle if the commission found out about that photo. He had no choice but to stay for the night. The horror.

Hawks closes his eyes, he could do with some more sleep. A feather unsheaths from his back, flicking the light switch off before settling back into place.

_It's for your own protection! _

Her words linger in his mind. He had always been ready, always known what he was meant to do the day the agency came for him. Protection was a thing he provided for others, it was his job-and he was good at.

That uncomfortable swelling in his chest has returned, yet Hawks welcomes it-yearns for it. This was all foreign to him, new and strange. It seemed that spending time with the school teacher was introducing him to all kinds of new firsts.

Hawks can feel his mind slowly drifting, the haziness of sleep finally overtaking him.

"...It's the first time someone's tried to protect me."


	7. The Things We Run From

"Suzuki-Sensei, are you okay?" Mio jumps slightly from atop the wooden stool in which she sits, the purple clay in her hands tumbling onto the table before her with an almost inaudible 'thump'. The shocking yet innocent question had come from none other than kindergarten class Star's troublemaker, 6-year-old Honda-kun.

"I'm alright Honda-kun. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

The little boy smiles with triumph at her praise, his chest puffed forward with pride as he beams at his classmates before returning to rolling a piece of the various colors of clay on the table.  
With a sigh, Mio directs her attention back towards her class, who, thankfully, have quietly been playing with the clay she had previously brought out. Originally, today's lesson was to make symbols they felt represented themselves, and although it wasn't a total failure, Mio still felt embarrassed as their teacher for getting caught up in her own head.

This wasn't like her in the slightest.

_"Eyes up, kid." _

That's right. Instead of being distracted over Hawks, someone that had no interest in her-, someone that was just doing his job, she should have been focused, eyes upon what she wanted to be. And yet here she was, neglecting her students and thinking about a certain attractive part-avian man, who, no doubtedly, probably had flown the nest by now.

Mr. Suzuki would be so disappointed in her.

She was supposed to be a teacher, to become a guiding existence to the next generation just as he had been to her. To save the lives of people heroes don't see. Mio was grateful for the dangers all heroes across the nation face, really, she truly was. That's why she had gone out of her way to make him comfortable. That was all.

Her resolve steadied once more, Mio Suzuki pushed all thoughts of Hawks out of her mind. They both lived in completely different worlds, last night would never happen again. Something inside her chest made her think Hawks would agree.

Keigo woke up staring at a ceiling that wasn't his, and, despite the sore lump on the back of his head, felt surprisingly well-rested. For a moment, he doesn't know where he is. Despite white curtains blocking out the midday sun, the room is surprisingly well lit. It's only when the scent of peaches and lemons from the cotton blankets and silk pillows tickles his nose does Keigo recall last night's events. Amber-eyes, a picture, and spicy instant noodles.

Her scent is intoxicating, something that Keigo never did, and still does not, understand. How could the mere scent of a person bring another comfort? And yet here he was, face first in her sheets drowning in the scent of her.

He felt like a creep.

Raising his head, Keigo saw that she had folded her nightclothes neatly atop her dresser. Had he been so out of it he hadn't heard her come in?

Had she _changed _in here while he was sleeping? His face flushed just thinking about it.

Clearing the thought from his mind with a cough, Keigo allowed his eyes to wander around her room, taking in the sight now that it was no longer dim.

Hm, it seemed that Mio Suzuki had a thing for greenery. A top her dresser was a potted blue orchid, and atop her desk was a plastic small antique cherry blossom tree. In the corner of her room stood an assortment of various vases varying in height, long branches with blossoming plastic flowers curling towards the ceiling. Along the midsection of her walls, hand-painted vines of olive-green ivy contrasted against her white and lilac purple furniture.

It's a room that suits her. Keigo thought that for sure.

From within his jacket pocket, Hawks can feel his phone vibrating. It seemed his small ounce of relaxation time was really coming to an end. Fishing his cellphone from his pocket, Hawks sighs as the screen reads, 'Tsukuyomi,' ah, it must be internship time again.

Rousing from the bed, Hawks runs a lazy hand through his hair, a few lone feathers detaching from his wings to tidy Mio's pillows and blankets.

"Ah Tsukuyomi! It's been a while!" Despite having just woken up, Hawks' cheerful voice echoes through the room as he answers the call.

"Ah, Hawks. Is now a good time?" Tsukuyomi's voice comes out clear and serious as ever from the other line.

"It's fine, fine. Is this about UA's internships?" Hawks opens the bedroom door absentmindedly, leaving Amber-eyes' bedroom. There's something about being in there and putting on his mask, that unsettles him. It's a feeling he's never experienced before-a feeling he would prefer not to have.

As Hawks makes his way through the apartment's short hallway into the living room, he hears Tsukuyomi's small intake of breath on the other side of the line.

"Yes, it is. I would be honored to learn by your side once more."

Placed delicately on the countertop behind her pillow embellished sofa, is a plate wrapped in plastic, an index card with his name sitting on it placed right beside it.

Hawks smiles despite himself, grabbing the small card and flipping it around to reveal Mio's bubbly handwriting-the very same he had seen by the balloon tree.

"No need to be so intense Tsukuyomi~" Hawks can hear the genuine smile in his voice.

"You're more than welcome to stay at the agency, but I'm working a bit far from home. I'm sure the others could use your help."

The back of the card reads, "Make sure you eat breakfast! Or else I'll hit you harder next time."

Keigo's grin widens, so Amber-eyes was expecting a next time?

"I'm sure I could be of some use to you on your solo mission-"

Hawks grin instantly sours. So Amber-eyes was expecting a next time…

"I'll call the agency and let them know you're coming. Gotta fly Tsukuyomi." With that, Hawks abruptly ends the call, placing the phone onto the counter as he moves to unwrap whatever breakfast it seems Mio has left for him.

Scrambled eggs alongside roasted tomatoes and mushrooms, a side of toasted bread sitting neatly on another dish. Hm, so Amber-eyes liked western breakfast.

Grabbing hold of the long wooden spoon she'd placed for him, Hawks carefully scoops the scrambled eggs atop the slightly soggy toast. If only he'd woke up earlier, it would still be crunchy. She would have still been here.

Instantly Hawks dismisses that thought from his mind. She wouldn't have been here still, being a school teacher meant she was up at ungodly hours. Besides, what did seeing her in the morning have anything to do with him?

In an attempt to distract himself from his….absurd thoughts, Hawks wandered aimlessly around her living room, eggs and toast in hand.

He wasn't snooping...at least not that much. He had a strange curiosity for Mio Suzuki, and as soon as he scratched that itch, then the sooner he'd be done with her and whatever these feelings were. There was no need to get an innocent person involved with him.

Interestingly, she had very few pictures in her apartment. No photos of her with family or friends, nothing. Now, this definitely piqued the pro hero's interest. Looking further around her apartment, it was only then that Hawks realized she owned no worldly possessions. Being a modest person was one thing, but there wasn't a single object that Hawks could see that even remotely resembled her bedroom.

Her bedroom, now that showed her character, she was definitely comfortable there. But the rest of the apartment? It was bland and undecorated as if she knew she wouldn't be here long. Now that, mixed in with her lack of photos, screamed to Hawks that there was more to Mio Suzuki than met the eye. Was she running from something?

No, Hawks was sure it wasn't that. If she were running from something, then her bedroom would have been as bland as the rest of the apartment. To Hawks, it seemed as if she just refused to settle in here. As if she felt she didn't belong-could never belong.

And that was something they had in common.

Lost in his thoughts, Hawks continued to absentmindedly browse through the apartment. His sharp eyes quickly scouted across the various files, not invested but interesting nonetheless. Just as he begins to turn away, the winged hero halts in place as his eyes catch the corner edge of...a photograph?

Before he can even reason with himself not to, Hawks' fingers have already dragged the glossy material out from under the assortment of books and paper it had been hiding under.

It's a well-worn image of a man, so crinkled and creased that Hawks is surprised that it hasn't fallen apart in his very hands. The man is stern-faced, uneven stubble dots along his jawline and messy matted black hair hugs slightly below his ear lobe. It's clear to see in the photograph that he's uncomfortable, his arms are crossed and his shoulders tense. But in his navy eyes, there resides a sense of serene calmness. This man can't be much older than Mio Suzuki, and it's clear from the state of the photo that he's someone she cherishes.

The moment that thought enters his mind, a metallic dry taste begins to sit in Hawks' mouth. Ignoring the unpleasantness brewing in the pit of his stomach, Hawks turns the photo over.

There, scribbled in her bubbly handwriting, are the words, "Suzuki."

The pit in his stomach only grows in mass. Suzuki? The same last name as her, then her husband? Ex-husband? Was she, unbelievably for her age, already a widow?

And this was why Hawks needed to step away. To get out of here while he still could. He knew nothing about this girl, she was a security risk, a threat to the very foundations the commission and instilled in him. Sure, she had provided some relief, a small window to a life outside of his gilded cage. But in the end, that's all she was. A momentary escape from his responsibilities. A distraction from his stress.

His own resolve sturdy, Hawks gently set the photo back to its place among the documents stacked up on the desk, opened out the very window he had entered from the night before, and flew away up into the cloud valley above.


	8. The Things We Return To

Mio sighed as she stared down at the mess before her. Today, in order to teach the class about cultural awareness, mochi making had commenced right before recess. She thought she had planned it perfectly, make mochi before recess and when they went out to play she could clean the classroom, and after lunch, the whole class would get to enjoy a sweet treat. Clearly, she had underestimated both the kiddos under her care and today's weather.

Despite the last 2 weeks being sunny, today the skies had turned grey and overbearing. Or had it been that way the last 2 days? Mio wasn't sure, ever since the last time she'd seen Hawks- when he was fast asleep in her bedroom 3 months ago-it was as if she had somehow lost interest in the world around her.

Sure, he was a pro hero, second-best in the nation at that. But Mio knew she'd be lying to herself by saying she hadn't expected him to come to see her again. Stupidly, Mio had spent each night waiting late into the night for a knock on her windowpane. Of course, he had never said that he would visit again, but he hadn't said goodbye either. Stupidly, Mio admitted that she began to feel slightly special, getting to know Hawks and being involved with him. But who wouldn't? The man oozed mystery and the way he smirked at her as if promising her a good time, how could she have resisted?

But in the end, just as she had said in the beginning upon meeting him, Mio Suzuki knew nothing about Hawks. Maybe she had just been something to pass the time with or a way to ease off stress. Maybe he liked having her quirk around and would fly by when he had another headache.

These thoughts, combined with her idiotic feelings of having felt close to him, only made Mio feel worse. It was only when the school principal had pulled her aside a month ago and explained to her that he was requesting Mio to take a vacation to heal her mental state, that she fully understood how she had been acting. Was she in love with the winged hero? No, by no means so. But had she felt a connection with him, the moment he literally crashed into her life? Maybe so. And in the end, that had hurt her, more than she would care to admit.

So that was why she had done what she always did when she got hurt. Taking the principle up on his offer, Mio had taken the week off to lick her wounds, allowing herself to just _feel. _But afterward, when the week was up and it came time to move on, Mio pushed every thought of Hawks out of her mind. She no longer waited for a knock that would never come. The day she woke up for her first day back, Mio deleted the picture of Hawks she had stored away on her phone. He could stay in his world and she'd still in hers. She'd keep her eyes up.

The kindergarten did well to keep her busy. How could it not? The mess before her was a perfect example. Tables were scattered with bags of opened rice powder, opened food coloring bottles and random glumps of mochi stuck alongside the edges and rims of all surfaces. To add to the chaos, the random snowshower outside meant that for recess, the children had to play inside. Well, today was sure to be eventful and worthwhile.

Despite that first initial thought, the rest of the day had passed smoothly, and finally, it was send off time. The kids were gathered around her legs as together they all waited for parents to walk up to the gate. Each child, bundled in their puffed out jackets and thick scarves, carried a small bow ribboned box full of red bean mochi in their hands. When little Honda-kun's grandmother strolled up to the gate, he let go of Mio's hand, waving goodbye, the last of the children to leave.

From that point on, Mio returned to her classroom, straightening up desks and chairs and cleaning up the small messes she hadn't gotten to throughout the busy school day. By the time she had finished, the sky was bleak and dark as grey clouds dropped snow and blocked out the sun. It was almost well past the evening now.

Gathering her things, Mio slipped on her long trench coat, pulling her lilac hair out from under her collar, bundled her muffler around her neck, and set her knitted hat atop her head before heading out towards the school gate. Although it was still bright out, the street lamps shine on among the trees, and Mio shivers as a fierce wind sweeps past her bones. She's almost out past the edge of school property when she feels her body stop with a sudden halt.

There, under the lamp on the corner of the street, sits a young boy, knees huddled to his chest as he trembles. From where she stands, Mio can see the boy's red school bag beside him, and that something thick cakes the back of the young boy's hands, but as her eyes trail up the young child's body, Mio's eyes widen as her pulse quickens, and before she can stop herself, she's running full speed ahead towards him.

It's cold. Of course, it's cold. The snow is falling and piling along the ground, her breath is pouring out and frosting the air into snowflakes with each exhale. So why is such a young boy, sitting alone in the dark, with no jacket on, no scarves and no mittens?

"Are you alright? Why are you still out here? How long have you been here?" As she quickly unbuttons her trench coat and works her mittens, muffler, and hat off, the young boy raises his head in surprise, flinching backward slightly towards the light post. The same thick paste that coats his mouth also hangs to the corner of his lips, and it's only now as Mio peers down at him that she realizes it's the scraps of red bean paste and dough she had thrown away earlier. It's only now that she realizes who the boy in front of her is.

Ibuki Nanase. Her previous student from the year before. His first-grade teacher had mentioned in passing to her how his mother had passed away the summer before the term started. This was Miss. Yama's first year teaching just as it had been hers a year ago, but she had assured Mio that Ibuki was coping and doing well, having moved in with his grandfather-stupidly, not wanting to step on anyone's toes, Mio had taken her word for it. But right now, in this moment, she felt as if she were looking down at her past self.

"It's….Suzuki-Sensei…?" His call was like a weak mew, so quiet in the already silent world that Mio almost didn't hear him.

As she wrapped her jacket around his small body-he was too skinny, much much much too skinny-Mio pulled up at the clumps of dough and red bean paste that coated his fingers, flinging said chunks onto the pavement.

Working her mittens onto his delicate frigid ones, she gently said, "Have you been here ever since school ended? Where's your grandpa?"

At her last question, Ibuki merely shook his head. Miss. Yama should have made sure each child had been safely picked up, so how could he have been here this whole time? But deep inside, Mio knew-knew that in this world there were always people willing to overlook you if it meant being able to take an easier route. After all, hadn't she also managed to slip out when she was a child?

And then suddenly she was back in her past. Small trembling hands griped in the grasp of steady calloused ones. A warm meal after days of not eating. A bed to sleep in. A bath to warm up in. Keep your eyes up, kid.

It's the slight tug on the hem of her shirt that shakes off the clutches of the past. Glancing down, Ibuki clumsily grips the fabric of her sweater. His hold is tentative, unsure, and hesitant. But his fingers clench the threads as if saying they will never let go. The contact allows his emotions to hit her with full force, desperation, fear, relief, and _pain _flood into her veins. His emotions are so strong they throb against the inside of her skull as if they were crying out,

_Help me. _

Mio closes her eyes, breathing in deeply for as long as time will allow before she takes his overly-clothed mitten hands into her own bare ones. Now isn't the time to be emotional. He was relying on her, asking her to save him.

"Ibuki, let's get out of the snow okay? How does a warm bath at Sensei's house sound?"

He doesn't answer, and although Mio knows he was never much of a talker, his silence doesn't sit well with her.

She'd save Ibuki. Just like _he _had saved her.

Hawks internally chucked at the look of the 3 UA interns as he and his feathers easily swept passed them, dragging the villains along with him. As he flew passed, he caught the eyes of the 2 interns who had attempted to assist Endeavor. A green-haired freckled boy and an extremely annoyed blonde red-eyed one.

"Oh! The interns!" He called out in greeting.

As the villains fell back first towards the road, Hawks glanced up behind him, "Sorry, looks like I was a bit faster than ya'll~"

Endeavor's gruff voice rang out with annoyance, "If you're planning to assist then contact me first!"

Hawks turned to face him slowly, "Nah, I really did just drop in on a whim."

A while later, as Endeavor passed the villains to the police force, Hawks could hear him rambling on,

"He is the root of darkness! The light he radiates! It invites darkness! It beckons destruction!"

"My name is Midoriya!"

Hawks turns, his attention now on the freckled boy before him.

"Ah~ The finger-destroyer kid! I heard about you from Tsukuyomi. Man, I really wanted to work with him again too…"

The kid's face morphs into confusion, "Tokoyami-kun? Did he not return to your agency?

Hawks rubs a hand sheepishly behind his neck, "I had him go do some sidekick work back in my hometown agency. My schedule's been super packed, you see….I felt kinda-"

Hawks can feel the glare on him slide across his spine. He turns, glancing behind him to face the annoyed child.

"-bad about it, but…."

Eyes narrowed and brows dangerously close to his eyes, the blonde kid declares, "I was faster back there, you hear?!"

"Hahaha, sure kid!"

The banter is quickly cut short, as Endeavors voice thunders across the conversation.

"Well, what business did you have? Hawks!"

Mask in place, Hawks reaches into his pocket, pulling out the book _The Special Ability Liberation Front. _

"Endeavor-San, have you read this book? Man, it's incredible! Did you know? They've been expanding like crazy! What Destro wanted was the ultimate society! One where each person takes responsibility for themselves! Now is the time!"

Hawks had no choice, as apologetic as he was, there was no choice but to be so roundabout. For now, this was the only way for him to tell Endeavor.

"What are you trying to say…" The number one hero regards him with eyes full of confusion and weariness.

Please realize number one!

"If that ever happens, Endeavor-san, both of us are gonna have too much time to spare!"

When Hawks first approached Endeavor, the words, "I'd like to live in a world where all heroes have too much time to spare," had spilled from his mouth. There were no lies in that statement, which was why Hawks begged, pleaded silently to the number one hero to notice this one.

The fake smile that had spread across his face is no longer there. Instead, the man before Endeavor stands expressionless, eyes narrowed and looking straight ahead as he propels the book outward.

Placing the book into Endeavor's outstretched palms, Hawks makes no indication that what he says is anything but a request.

"Please do take some time to read it, okay?"

"The Number 2 hero's book recommendation! I wanna read it too!"

The excited voice of the finger destroyer kid rings out from behind him, and instantly, Hawks places that carefree smile back into place.

Turning back around, he draws the extra copies from out his jacket, "If you're interested, I've got plenty of copies to spare!"

"Hawks! Don't tell me you came all the way here just to start a book club?"

Ah. It seemed Endeavor still didn't quite get it. Quickly scouting around, Hawks realized that there were quite a few other pro heroes here as well. If this somehow got to the Liberation Army, he'd have to watch what he said.

That meant he would need another excuse to having sought out Endeavor, and jokingly playing it off would only lessen the coded instructions he'd given Endeavor. Thinking quickly on his feet, Hawks blurted,

"Well, I actually came hoping to get some girl advice."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he inwardly cursed. Why, of all things, was that the topic he chose as an excuse? It had been 3 months, 3 very very long months since he'd last seen Mio Suzuki, and yet somehow she was still causing disturbances in his thoughts.

"You came...for girl advice?" Shoto, Endeavor's son, almost oozed disbelief.

Endeavor glared down at him. Damn. Now Hawks had to be sincere or he'd think the winged hero was simply screwing around.

"It's not romantic of course~ No time for that. But why do you think it is that so many pro heroes don't have partners?"

There's no smile on his face. No mask. Right now, he's simply laying bare the thoughts of Keigo Takami.

From beside him, Midoriya throws in his guess, "Probably because there's not enough time in their schedules to balance a relationship?

"Obviously, it's because being with someone will just drag you down." Ah, of course, the angry one would say something like that.

Shoto tries his guess next, "Maybe they just don't feel like it." Ah. Fair enough.

"Its because we accept the love we think we deserve."

The answer comes from the last person Hawks would have ever expected it from. Endeavor. His mouth is set in a hard line, eyes studying every inch of Hawks' face in silent questioning.

"I think you misheard me Number One! I said it has nothing to do with romance~ but enough about that. At the very least, you should at least check out the parts I highlighted!" Hawks points to the book in Endeavor's hands before he crosses his fingers behind his head and floats up towards the sky.

"Well, gotta fly."

"Ibuki-Kun, how's the water? Is it too hot?" Mio calls out from the living room, head turned slightly back as her body leans further toward the sheet of paper in her hands. She'd placed him into the bath as soon as she'd made sure he didn't have frostbite when they made it to her apartment.

At first, he'd been extremely reluctant to enter the bath. It was only when she offered him fruit scented bubble bath mixes did he really begin to act like a child. Thus, she had filled the bath with the blueberry bubble bath he requested and had retreated to where she currently stood, eyes glued to his flimsy notebook paper scribbled contact information. She could barely make out the numbers, but she was certain the zero was actually meant to be a two.

"Let's get this done with."

Taking a deep breath, Mio steeled her nerves, pushing her emotions under control. Quickly, she enters the numbers on the paper into the keypad before she loses her will. It rings once...twice...three times…

_Click. _"Hello?"

"Hello sir, is this Mr. Nanase?"

"Who are you? Why're you calling?"

"Good evening Sir, I'm Suzuki-Sensei, a teacher at your grandson's school."

On the other end of the line, Mio can hear what can only be described as an annoyed 'tsk'.

"You're contacting the wrong person. I thought teachers such as yourself were supposed to have their act together."

The sneer is obviously meant to get a rise out of her, and although Mio holds her tongue, the old man has definitely succeeded.

"With all due respect sir, you're listed on the paperwork as his legal guardian."

"That's the issue with today's society. Everythings governed all because of what's written in ink on a simple sheet of paper. Suzuki-Sensei, was it? I won't repeat myself. That child is of no responsibility of mine."

"How could you say that-"

"I told his mother that I would not support the choices she made, picking a worthless husband as she did. No daughter of mine has ever been as unfilial as she was! And look where that got her! First that stupid husband of her died, and she followed right after, leaving me to care for her tainted child! If you think that I-"

Hastily, Mio slams her thumb over the screen, ending the call and cutting short his disgusting words. Filial? Tainted? Worthless? All words used against his own daughter, his own grandchild! And Ibuki...so frail, so ill-dressed and skinny, how long had he suffered so? The failure of his own grandfather, the discretion of Ms. Yama, the departure of his mother and father-all the adults in his life had failed him. Those who were to shelter him, care for him, and love him were stuck being, well, children!

But Mio knew deep down that she was only angry at herself. She of all people knew-had experienced it first hand, that sometimes, the world fails you. Which is why she should have asked, should have checked in, should have made sure he was okay the moment she heard his mother had passed away. In her mind, the day she became a teacher was the day she was going to make a difference. It was the day she was sure she would be able to save the children that were like her, the kids that slipped through the cracks. The day she would start being able to pay forward what Mr. Suzuki did for her. And she failed. God, how could she fail when she had barely begun?

The knuckles along the ridge of her hands are clenched so tightly they've become a bleached white. Thanks to her quirk, Mio knew how to keep her emotions in check-knew just how powerful they could be. But as she stood in the middle of the room, she felt the anger coursing through her veins like never before. If she confronted Ibuki's grandfather, gave him a taste of the pain and suffering he had put his grandchild through, would that help her? Would that save anyone?

No. But it would be well-deserved. She could numb his pain briefly, and then feed him the fear he instilled in Ibuki. She would make him suffer until he apologized-until he understood that _hearts break _whether you can see it or not. That's the only way-

"Suzuki-Sensei?"

There's a tug on the hem of her shirt. It's only then that Mio realizes that she's been staring down at her knuckles this entire time. Her eyes travel up, meeting her reflection in the very same windowpane that Hawks had come through before. Except for this time, the girl standing in the room isn't her.

Only now does she see the shadow that's enveloped her face, the small speck of light that was deposited in her eyes so many years ago has almost faded. Emotions are powerful. Mio thought she knew this.

"...Sen...sei?" Just like it was before, his voice is small, uncertain, and questioning. God, what was she doing? This wasn't about her. It was about him, the child in front of her. He was thousand times more important than anyone else ever could be right now.

As she stares into the windowpane, her figure so much taller than his. The meaning behind his clenched fist around her shirt so much different from her own. She can see it now, staring down a window into the past. She's 9 years old, tired, afraid, and hungry. His figure is so much taller than her own. But he kneels down, places her tiny hands into his own, and smiles.

_"Hey, eyes up kid." _

And just like that, Mio knows what she needs to do right now.

She places her hand over his, her fingers finally breathing. Love pushes from her chest into his tiny frame, and his eyes widen. It's warm. It's safe. It's the embrace that he can never again feel from his mother.

His cry is a strangled mew that spews out of him unwillingly. Fat pent up tears drip down his face and splash onto their clasped hands. As he hics, his right-hand swipes at his face to dry the tears that just keep falling. Mio only holds his hand tighter, and wills a smile to her face before asking,

"What would you like for dinner?"

And he cries. Cries as if it were the day he was born.

4 months. There were only 4 months left. Hawks had done everything he could. Now he could only pray that Endeavor uncoded his message. But now what? The commission had slipped into radio silence as to not arouse suspicion and to guarantee that there would be no chance for a leak. On the other hand, the villains also included Hawks in very little. Although they bought that he was a worthy asset to be used, he still had yet to meet Shigaraki face to face.

Both sides were hiding their cards. This meant there was little for the number two hero to do, which in turn meant, that Keigo's thoughts would be allowed to surface.

_"We accept the love we think we deserve." _

Although Hawks hadn't meant to bring anything regarding Amber-Eyes up, Endeavor's sincerity had taken him off guard, even if it seemed as if Endeavor wasn't quite seeing him. But there was logic in what Endeavor had said, and both Hawks and Keigo could work with logic.

Was he in love with her? Hawks...honestly didn't know. Love wasn't something the agency went out of their way to teach. But still, that didn't change the fact that he didn't know her in the slightest. All he had was an idea of her, an impression based on encounters that could only be counted on one hand.

Yet in the past 3 months, she plagued his thoughts, sat in the back of his mind never saying a word. When he slept at night even his mind betrayed him, dreaming up the night they had hovered above the sakura trees among the stars. And he always knows its a dream when he leans in to kiss her, only to have her push him away or to wake alone in the dark. His life had been fine before meeting her. Play the part, enjoy the small things in life when they came, but never forget the cage you're locked in.

But she had given him a taste of how things were outside of gilded bars. She was so in touch with herself, aware of her feelings, and accepting of them. So much, that he when he was with her, he could spread his wings. Hawks thought that distance would help mend the line between them, reset the boundary that he could not cross.

If anything, it had only shortened it. He wanted to see her.

_But did he deserve it? _

Did he think he deserved her, even when he was so unsure of everything?

_No. _

In 4 months, when the fight came, would she deserve him leaving?

_No. _

If she ever knew how dirty he was, how tainted and scarred, would she still hold him?

_No. _

But there were only 4 months left. 4. Months.

If he died in the battle, would he have no regrets?

_No. _

She deserved better than him. She truly did. But Hawks vowed that he would only do as she liked. He would only get to know her, to be a part of her life, if only for a little while. As his thoughts poured through his mind his wings already ascended from the earth.

For the next 4 months, there would be no eyes on him.

That was plenty of time.

"Yes...his name is Ibuki Nanase….yes….yes….that's correct." Mio glanced over behind her, Ibuki had fallen sound asleep on the couch waiting for her. He had wanted to help with the dishes after dinner, but there was no way she'd let him do such a thing.

"Yes, he's with me now. From what I've asked, he says he has no other relatives."

Filing a report was always messy, but the sooner she sorted it out, the better.

"Yes...I have no problem with that...yes...yes. Thank you very much."

With that, Mio hung up the phone and sighed. While CPS searched for another relative, Ibuki would be staying with her, along with experiencing occasional house visits to secure his safety. Things would get messy, especially with his grandfather, but Mio vowed that she would do everything in her power to shield him and let him live another life.

When she had been removed from her house, she hadn't even been aware of the steps Mr. Suzuki had been taking to ensure her stay with him. She would do the same for Ibuki.

Mio sighed once more before tapping her fingers against her cheeks with enthusiasm.

"Eyes up Mio. You can do this."

Still looking at Ibuki, she smiled. She'd move him to sleep in her bed, and she'd lay out her extra futon on the floor. She remembered feeling so awkward around Mr. Suzuki when she first slept over, it would be best to avoid that with Ibuki.

She moves to make her way towards his sleeping body, only to freeze in place when her doorbell rings. Its almost 11 PM. Granted its a Friday night, but still, Mio knows that there is no one in her life who would visit her so late at night.

The chime alarms Ibuki instantly from his sleep, and his panic-filled orbs search for almost instinctively. He dashes toward her, burying his face into her back as his arms cling desperately around her.

"Please don't send me back."

The words destroy her. How could she ever send him back?

"You never, ever, need to worry about such a thing." She says gently, turning sideways in an attempt to wrap her arm around him.

Was it his grandfather? Things could get ugly if he were here to reclaim Ibuki.

Things could get even uglier if she ignored him and he called the police.

"I'm just going to see who it is, okay Ibuki?"

He doesn't answer, only holding onto her tighter and shaking his head against her back.

Arm still around him, Mio walks toward the front door, sighing once more before she unbolts the latch and swings the door open. Worst case, she could just incapacitate the old man before he did anything.

She sees soft maroon basking in the moonlight before she sees anything else. The wings that once carried her across the sky. The arms that once held her.

"H..uh?"

Pathetically, that's the only sound to leave her mouth, and she can feel Ibuki raise his head from behind her.

When the door swings fully open, the first thing that catches Hawks' attention are the tips of lavender hair. His eyes trail up her until he finally catches sight of those amber eyes he so easily loses himself in. He can't resist the smile that spreads across his lips. Just catching a glimpse of her, has silenced the buzz in his head.

But seeing isn't enough.

Maybe its because he's been away for so long, or maybe its because he's tired of regretting, but Hawks takes a step forward, sweeps the strands of hair from her face into his fingertips like he's always longed to do. He can finally, _finally _bring himself to touch her.

Her expression of surprise is irresistible, adorably so.

"Hi there Amber Eyes." he whispers softly.

They both stare at one another, drinking in the sight of the other until finally, as if realizing what's happened for the first time, Mio gasps loudly.

She rears her body back further into her apartment, the strands of her hair retreating in after her.

She stares at him, huffs, and then slams the door shut.

The bolt latches immediately afterward.

**(Read on A03 for better formatting and images)**


End file.
